


Brothers and best friends

by Mishagasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Best Friends, Biting, Bottom Dean, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Reference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Switch Gabriel, Switch Sam, Top Castiel, a little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishagasme/pseuds/Mishagasme
Summary: Castiel and Sam are in college. Dean and Gabriel aren't. They meet almost every weekend at the yard house loft in "Bobbys Salvage yard". Some are best friends, some are brothers, and they are all pretty in love with they best friends brother and their brothers best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically my first "long" Fanfiction. I have no idea how long this is gonna turn out, or how often I'll update. I have no idea if this attempt of a fanfic will turn out terrible or good, but i will try to do as good as possible.
> 
> And thanks to my lovely girlfriend and beta @Kathjaat

"Cas wake up!" Sam yells, throwing a pillow at Castiel.

"We have to be in class in 10 minutes!"

Castiel slowly opens his eyes groggily and blurry, looking around, but only to turn around and bury his head in the pillows again.

"Cas, come on man!"

Sam throws another pillow at Castiel without any luck. Castiel is almost asleep, when he feels a hand around his ankle and he is being pulled out of the bed, down on the dirty floor.

"Have you seen my glasses Sam?"

Castiel asks, rubbing his eyes. Sam nods or did he shake his head? Castiel couldn't really see without his glasses and yeah, he did just wake up, give him a break. But the pair of glasses dropped down his lap, confirms that, yes Sam did nod.

Castiel and Sam have been roommates in almost 3 months now. They’ve gotten to know each other so well and so fast that sometimes Castiel is afraid he’ll wake up and it’ll all just be a dream. Sam is his first real friend, because Castiel have not had that many friends since, well being gay and all.

He came out in 8th grade, scared as hell. At first he came out to his brother, Gabriel. He just smirked and whispered “You never were a fan of fish either.”  Which Castiel didn't understand, but his brother just laughed and that was were the torture of dick jokes started like: “do you want squash in you lunchbag? Maybe bananas? Nonoono an eggplant?” It was so childish but what would you expect from Gabe other than being accepted and made fun of? He wasn't the judgemental person, he just kinda flows with it.

Coming out to his parents wasn't that big of a deal either, his mother wasn't all pleased because she wanted as many grandchildren as possible or whatever.

No, coming out to his “friends” was different. He didn't really known what to expect, but getting beaten up and rejected wasn't one of them. His all time companion Samandriel, was the only one that didn't leave him, and actually stood up for Castiel, as much as possible. But when Samandriel’s father found out, he was furious. And let's just say that Samandriel wasn't allowed to talk to Castiel anymore. As far as Castiel knew Alfie moved school and got his name changed to Alfie.

But Castiel could easily have lived without friends, that was not the problem. The problem was that Castiel got beaten up, bad. A Tall guy named Alistair and his midgets tormented Castiel through pre-school and then in high school Castiel's family moved. But apparently Alistair had a friend named Crowley who went to Hill Road High, and he continued beating Castiel, cause gosh, that little fag could not be happy!

But high school let to college, and Castiel had chosen Sandford without a second thought.

And look at him now, he had his dream career and Sam. Apparently Sam do not have many friends either beside Castiel and his brother. Which Castiel think is ridiculous, Sam is smart, funny and rather attractive. Sam and Castiel meet when, first of all they should be roommates for a few years. And then the puppy thing also brought them pretty close.

Long story short about the puppy thing. Sam had always wanted a dog. He bought a dog. He sneaked the puppy into campus in his backpack. He got caught. And Castiel helped him out.

He was already far in his doctor career, homework everyday, reading every possible anatomy, even watching grey's anatomy. But every other weekend he was drawn away from his studies, because face it, he is in college. So as said, every other weekend he was doing, other stuff. And not parties and one night stands with cute boys and hot flirty boys. No he and Sam took out to Sam's “uncle?” bobby salvage yard-house with Sam's brother Dean, and Castiel's brother Gabriel. They would practically camp in the yard-house’s loft with madrassas and tons of pillows and blankets. Those weekend are the best Castiel knows and he practically looks forward to the weekends right after they end.

It was not only a break from school, no they had fun, watched Harry Potter, Doctor, Star Wars and stuff like that.

He loves that kinda movies, just like the next guy! Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Percy Jackson all those kinds of movies. He’s always been into that stuff, letting his inner geek out. He’s had Star Wars underwear since he was 5 and yeah maybe he should choose plain black briefs now when he is 21. But he just can't help it. He’d never liked sport Cas will much rather play pokemon on his nintendo like a 12 year old all day. And luckily Sam was into that stuff too. Yeah, he runs and does push-ups 24/7 but he's just as nerdy as Cas is. They can spend entire night watching harry potter And they did. All the time. Every weekend they have these kinds of movie nighst with Cas older brother Gabriel and Sams older brother Dean.

Castiel actually kinda knew Dean before they started movie weekends. Dean and Castiel's brother Gabriel had been friends on some sort of private school for troublemakers, and now they work on a garage together. So he’ve seen him before. Just once, maybe twice? Or maybe he’d stalked the shit out of him. But nobody has to know that. Nobody has to know that every time Cas see him, he want to pin his muscular body against the wall, and kiss him so hard he’d bruise his lips, it doesn't matter that Dean is two years older than him! Cas would show him just how rough he could be.

People often mistake him as a bottom just because he is “small”. Castiel is not small! He is a 171 pounds young man! He was 6’1 feet tall dammit! Dean might be a 173 pounds, 6’2 feet tall 2 years older young man. But god. His height and weight was the last thing that mattered. His small waist and narrow hips, his toned shoulders and his round ass. God! That ass had sneaked its way into Castiel's dreams more times than not. Oh and not to forget his bowed legs, what the fuck even made legs bowed? He is is fucking made to have a man pounding into him between those legs.

Oh and have Castiel not just made so many scenarios he could work between those legs. Dean thighs squeezing Cas face as he gave dean the most advanced rim job he’ll ever get. His legs snaking around Cas's waist while being fucked so hard the bed would break. His thighs trembling and shaking while being spanked red and raw-

"Dude! Are you even awake?" Sam ask annoyed. Castiel just nods, vision still foggy from his vivid imagination. He stands up, and finds a white shirt and rolled the sleeves up because it's way too hot to have a black overshirt nor his trenchcoat on. He found his same old, same old black jeans and some dark blue converse. He padded his raven dark hair down, but it dont really matter since it always finds it way back to looking messy.

"Cas, man, you smell like a sewer rat"

"Fuck off, Sam." Cas snarls, turning to the bathroom, to use the almost empty deodorant. He would just take a shower after school, but right now there wasn't enough time. He shoves his toothbrush into his mouth, and grabs his books, stuffing them down his bag along with a computer. He hurries into the bathroom again. Washes his face, and pads his face dry with a towel.

"I still think it's hilarious, that you don't need to shave yet." Sam grins from the door frame. "Hey, you only got that stubble because you started shaving your naked chin in High School so it doesn't count!" Cas replies mocked back while tying his shoes. “Hey, no! It started shoving so i shaved it off!” Cas just laughs. “Keep telling yourself that Samantha.”

"Well _Cassandra, a_ re we still gonna go to Bobby's this weekend?" Sam asks, pushing me out of the bathroom. “Yeah i gue-.”

"Does my hair look stupid like this?" Sam grunts from the bathroom,

“Chomp isn't for females, you ape.” Castiel laughs. “Ha ha.” Sam laughs sarcastically.

“But Sam, are we going?” Castiel asks again, maybe just a little too eager, resulting Sam to turn to turn around with a smirk plastered over his face.

“Oh Cassy, someone is missing his big ol’ crush huh?” He asks, causing Castiel to blush like a freaking 11 year old girl, dammit.

“No i.. I just.. Uhm- it's a long time since i've seen Babe,,. Uhm no, Gabe, i don’t call Dean babe when you’re., or when you aren't! Of course i don’t! Why would i do that? I certainly does not!” Cas stams out.

“Quit the act, you big baby! I’ve seen the way you look at him, don’t worry Cas i don’t mind.” Sam smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the first chapter and the other will be longer, i just feel like i needed to update or something.

It started out as a regular day, you know? You wake up, you get dressed, you meet up to work. Just a regular friday.  
Dean and Gabriel works together at “uncle” Bobby’s car workshop since they finished high school, because college wasn't really their thing. But cars, yeah! Cars are definitely their thing! Gabe is certain that he is far from true. Truth is that if we had had the will or the money to go through it, and they’d much rather just get to it and start working, or well Dean would, he  is still in doubt about Gabe. He is still the child Dean has known for good 10 years now, damn time flies when you grow up.

“Dean-o?” Gabriel sighed. “What?”  he reply, and stares blankly out of the car window. “Are you gonna stop daydreaming, and start the car?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. “He didn't mean it sweetheart” Dean shushed, caressing the steering wheel. and  starting the Impala smiling at the purring  noise coming from the motor. 

Staying up all night on, what was the app called? Tumblr? Had not been the greatest idea, he’d just wanted to know the gossip about the new episode of Game Of Thrones, but sooner or later it's all just porn. so he ended up with three fingers teasing his prostate, but only the walls will know his scream.

“Easy there cowboy u’ havin’ a death wish or something?” Gabriel asked after Dean probably passed a red light or something.

“Sorry i'm just, exhausted.” He responds.

“So who was it?” Gabriel asks. “Who was what again? I said i'm tired, you dickbag.” Dean cringes. “You totally had sex last night, you little liar! So tell me who it was?” He asks in eager. “No i did not!” He just looks knowingly back at Dean “You know i could hear you right, you dumb prick” He snorts.

“Was it anna? Nah, you would not go down that road again.” Gabriel whistles. “NO! You did NOT!” He covers his mouth with his hand.

“What!? what‘d I i do?” Dean asks, eyes wide. “It was Lisa wasn’t?” If you couldn’t see him, you could without doubt her the smirk in his voice.

“Lisa and I are over! Just drop it would ya?” Dean looked out the rear window, they was almost arrived so if Gabriel didn’t drop the topic it would most likely be interrupted by bobby.

“I get it, you were up all night crying over your broken heart.” He teased grabbing his heart making a pathetic sound and some big puppy eyes, but stops only a second later and glares with wide eyes at Dean with his mouth hanging open.

“You did, you finally did it!” He shouted proudly. “Did it? What did i do now?” Dean sighs helplessly.

“You know what i mean you little fucker! You  finally did it with a dude! Tell me everything! Was you top or bottom? No judging, i'm preferably a top, but no shame on bottoming, the ass would have been made with a gag reflex if a dick wasn't supposed to be slammed up there.”

“NO! gabe what the hell, man!” Dean was openly bisexually, but he didn't need to know about his best friends sexlife! he watched a lot of porn, no denying that, but he dint want so see his best friend in those,,, exotic positions.  . 

“Oh.. so you actually didn't have sex last night?” Gabriel asks confused. “NO! I'm just tired, dammit!” Dean sighs. “Maybe you should get some sleep in the breaks today? You've got to be ready for movie night, i don't wanna be stuck with my brother and a snoring you!” He implied. “,,and sam? my brother is gonna be there too you know?” Dean asks confused. “ yeah well, wouldn’t mind being stuck with him all night” He smirks and ends the sentence with a wink.

“Dude,, if you fuck my baby brother i will slap your face! He is four years younger than you!” Dean warns. “Aren’t there an age gap on 5 years?”

“Touché”


End file.
